The present disclosure relates to an attachment/detachment structure of a cover member which is detachably attached to a portion to be protected and an image forming apparatus including the cover member attachment/detachment structure.
In an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine and a printer, a portion where is not preferred to be touched by a user or a portion where adhesion of foreign substances is not desirable is covered with a detachable cover member. In addition, in order to prevent such a portion from being exposed easily, the cover member is attached to the portion by means which is difficult to detach it, such as a complicate snap-fit structure or a screw fastening structure.
An example of the image forming apparatus is provided with an auxiliary cover which closes an option device connecting opening formed in an exterior cover. In the image forming apparatus, a foldable bent part is formed near the opening. By folding the bent part, the auxiliary cover is held and fixed between the bent part and the exterior cover to close the opening .
However, even if the cover member is attached by the snap-fit structure, the screw fastening structure or the above bent part, the detachment of the cover member is not always inhibited. That is, if a somewhat complicated work is required, the cover member can be detached. On the other hand, if the detachment work of the cover member becomes complicate, a great deal of effort and time is required for detachment work of the cover member when it is necessary.